


Down to the River to... Pray

by Newtdew25



Series: Across My Memory [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Honourable Bitty and Jack mentions, M/M, Oral Sex, Well it's a truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtdew25/pseuds/Newtdew25
Summary: The missing chapter from Across My Memory, this details what Pacer and Ollie did in that truck bed in the parking lot of India Point Park on the edge of Providence River.
Relationships: Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Series: Across My Memory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725091
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Down to the River to... Pray

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to Rhode Island myself, so this is based purely off of my imagination. Suspension of disbelief!

Was it more than a little risky to be doing something like this in the middle of a park in the height of spring? Probably. However, Pacer had been thinking over the events of last night and something had just been itching in his brain.

“You know, you’re not exactly subtle when it comes to checking out guys,” he whispered, pressing a trail of kisses from Ollie’s jaw to his neck. “So tell me this, Ollie darling; would you rather fuck Jack or Bitty?”

“Pace, I would never-”

He made a tutting sound as he ran his hand down his husband’s chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. “Nuh uh. We vowed to be open with each other, so consider this thought experiment a hall pass or whatever.” Pacer popped the button of Ollie’s jeans and pulled the zipper down at a teasingly slow pace. “So, Jack or Bitty?”

The two of them met eyes and Pacer nodded as if to further affirm that giving an answer was okay. “Jack,” Ollie finally answered, his body relaxing as though a great weight had been lifted from him. “Because fuck those early morning practices…”

“Hm, his ass  _ is _ a work of art… Maybe the Falconers have a workout on their website…” His thoughts trailed off as he palmed over his husband’s boxer brief-bound erection. “I’d probably pick him too, then Bitty, then Jack again.” From his position, Pacer could see the amused incredulity on Ollie’s face. But hey, a man could dream, right?

After a few more kisses to the area just above Ollie’s collarbone, Pacer pulled his cock out of his underwear, relishing the whine the action elicited. Giving it a few quick strokes, he brushed his thumb over the sensitive head. “You know, we should do that thing where you can get a mold of your dick. Then you’d know just how good it feels to get fucked by you, Ollie.”

“That just sounds like you’re telling me to go fuck myself,” Ollie huffed as he tangled his hand in Pacer’s hair. Now, it was the latter’s turn to whimper as he was dragged closer to the man’s cock. “So put that mouth to better use,  _ sweetheart. _ ”

What  _ was  _ it about using pet names while being rough that got him so hot and bothered? Pacer didn’t know, nor did he want to think about it as he wrapped his lips around Ollie’s dick. Relaxing his throat was a reflex at this point, so he slid down with ease. He cracked his eyes open and met Ollie’s gaze, the burning lust surely matching his. So he gave his husband a cheeky wink before he started to bob his head.

“That’s it, Pace…” He could feel Ollie’s fingers getting more tangled in his hair, adding just a bit more pressure to the back of his head. While Pacer wasn’t a huge fan of rough sex, it felt nice to have some force involved. One didn’t play hockey for a collective fourteen years of their lives without learning how to take some pain and discomfort.

_ “Though Ollie  _ really  _ loves it when I pin his arms down as I ride him into the mattress.” _

With a flick of his tongue up the side of Ollie’s dick, Pacer felt a sudden tapping on the side of his head. “I-I…” That was his cue to pull off and bring the man into his lap, finishing him off with his hand.

“That’s it, Ollie, cum for me,” he murmured, flicking his wrist in the way that he knew his husband enjoyed it. As he reached his climax, Ollie slumped against Pacer, his chest heaving for air. Though the air had cooled a bit, both of them were sweating in the truck bed like it was the height of summer.

“You… Fuck…” were Ollie’s ever so eloquent first words once he’d come down from his high. “You’re a devil, you know that? A blowjob in public?”

Pacer was smirking unabashedly as he wiped his hand off on the roll of paper towel that Ollie kept back there for when they did maintenance on the truck. “Aw, babe. We were careful, weren’t we? Don’t  _ lose your head, _ ” he teased, earning him a smack upside the head.

“And you complain about  _ my  _ puns.”

Pacer answered him with a kiss to the forehead once he’d balled up the paper towel, planning to throw it out later. Since he had a much lower sex drive than Ollie, he wasn’t desperate to get off as well. However, they both knew it was only a matter of time (perhaps even just hours) before Pacer would be on his back, begging for Ollie to rail him like there was no tomorrow. So for now, he was happy to just give his husband some relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and critiques/suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
